


we're fools to make war (but we're fools for each other)

by timelord_clara



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, christmas prank wars, mentions of Bobbi Morse/Lance Hunter - Freeform, mild pranks, what's better than some family friendly pranks during the holidays to bring the family together?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5619928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelord_clara/pseuds/timelord_clara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Still recuperating from the past year, Fitz wonders what he can do to brighten Jemma's spirits. And there's nothing like some (slightly) innocent pranking to bring people together during the holidays! </p><p>Based off the prompt from tumble user redhead-and-proud: Christmas themed prank wars (Since it’s Christmas and I’m reminiscing over the Fitzsimmons comedic relief moments of season one)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Distractions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redhead-and-proud](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=redhead-and-proud).



> This is my Fitzsimmons Secret santa gift for tumblr user redhead-and-proud. I hope you like it :) And I'm sorry that it's taken me so long to post. Still in progress (I'm so sorry).

Jemma sighed to herself as she finished the mitochondrial analysis of the most recent Inhuman the team had encountered on a mission earlier the week. With the ATCU (well what remained of the ATCU) on their side it had been easier to locate and find new Inhumans before they accidently wrecked havoc. Unfortunately, this was not the case of their last encounter. What remained of the Inhuman was scarce as she literally combusted (poor dear) and unfortunately that made tagging her DNA a difficult process. Fortunately, Fitz had been able to grab what they assumed was the victim’s hairbrush from her apartment before the building burst in flames.

She shuddered at the thought of Fitz being stuck in there, a burning building with no chance to escape. The smoke rising above him, burning his lungs, choking hi-

Jemma was jolted from the nightmare scenario as the test tube fell to the floor and shattered.

Ever since her return from Maveth, she found it easier to get lost in her thoughts.

“It’s merely a side effect from lack of human contact over an extended period of time” she told herself. “Once you give yourself time to adjust and find your feet you’ll be as quick and as agile in the lab as you were before”.

She moved to carefully pick up the broken pieces of glass, her fingers trembling. She hadn’t managed to regain full fine motor control after the oxygen her body had been deprived of for the past few months. Recovering was proving too be a slow and tedious process and Jemma had no patience; especially when it came to herself.

Frustrated and tired, she decided to give up for the evening considering it was steadily approaching 2 am and they had another briefing with Coulson tomorrow morning.

She moved a such a haze she didn’t even recognize that someone was lying on her bed when she entered her room and crawled under the covers.

“Mmm Jemma” A voice said, turning towards her.

“Hey sleepy head; decided to crash here?” She said turning around to face Fitz.

“Well I went looking for you, and you weren’t in your room but the bed looked very warm and…”

“What did you want silly goose?” Jemma said laughing in his shoulder.

He sighed into her shoulder. “It can wait ‘till morning”.

“Well your awake now, and what if you forget by morning?”

“And why would I forget?” he said playfully nudging her leg.

“Hmm, you’ll find-”she said, moving her leg over his own so she could move over him “that I have ways to occupy your current thoughts”.

He smirked, pulling her down so that she rested on top of him.

“Is that so?”

*** 

Fitz yawned as he rolled over and subsequently inhaled a portion of Jemma’s hair.

Blah! As nice as Jemma’s hair smelled it did not taste as great. He did take the moment though to admire Jemma in this light; hair splayed across the pillow and adorably tiny nose taking in slow, deep breaths. If only there were some way she could find this peace when she was not asleep.

She had been through so much this past year and he knew how hard she was on herself. What with the traumatic months spent on Maveth only to be pushed through her recovery quickly so that she could help the team.

He knew that she needed a distraction to focus her energy towards instead of beating herself up on what she could not have prevented. It was in the lab, scrolling through the recovered data on her phone, when the idea struck him. He saw a picture of himself from their years at the Academy covered in what appeared to be a custard pie. It was a long held tradition at the Academy to prank the incoming freshmen; an initiation of sorts.

It made him think of the pranks they had plotted together, as well as the pranks that had been plotted on them. Of a time when everything was so much simpler; when the greatest of their worries were final exams.

Jemma began to stir beside him “Good morning” he said, kissing her temple.

“Good morning” she whispered “What time is it?”

“Just past 7” he stated, checking the clock on her nightstand

“Well I suppose you better hurry off before anyone notices you leave my room” she said as she sat up.

“Remind me again why we need to be sneaking around the rest of the team?”

“Because Fitz” she said sighing “It’s technically against protocol to be shagging a fellow agent”

“Is that all I am?” He joked as he moved towards her, entwining their legs “A form of release ?”

“Mmmhmm” She leaned in towards his mouth, moving “Simply a means to an end”

“I’m highly offended” he said in a mock tone as he pulled away ever so slightly as she bit her lip in frustration.

“Seriously Fitz, you have to leave now before May finishes her morning meditation and walks by or Daisy wonders why I’m not up yet and decides to investigate”

“Well we can’t have anyone investigating.” He sighed and began to search for his shirt.

She tossed him his jeans “And you can’t sneak into my room every night, eventually Hunter’s going to catch on that you haven’t been sleeping across the hall from him in over two weeks”

“But I came last night with honorable intentions!” struggling with the buttons on his shirt “I wanted to ask you something.”

“What about?” she said from the washroom and she tried to sort out her hair. Giving in, she pulled it up into a messy ponytail. Good enough.

“Well I’ve been thinking” he started, moving towards the open door “that it might be fun to bring back an old tradition.” He watched her through the small vanity mirror as she fixed her hair. Even having not slept most of the night she somehow always looked as radiant as ever. “Remember at the Academy how the seniors would pull jokes on the new class?”

Jemma scrunched her nose “I’m not sure Fitz…I don’t think Coulson would approve”

“Probably not” he said, scratching his head “But it might be a way to cheer everyone up; to move foreword after everything that’s been going on”

She considered this point as she turned to face him directly.

“Well” she started

“Ya?” A smile began to form at the corner of his mouth.

She gave in to his pleading eyes “I suppose it would be fun to see Hunter covered in pie”

His smile broadened as she moved to embrace her.

“Yes it will” he whispered excitedly “Even if he may kill me afterwards”

The thought of such a predicament caused her to laugh; an emotion she had not felt in quite some time. Feeling safe in his embrace, she allowed herself be swept into Fitz’s arms and into a state of reclaimed silliness.


	2. Preparation

The agent in question was currently making his way out of Bobbi’s room to sneak back to his own before walking into someone. He tried to sneak a quick kiss before Bob literally pushed him out the door.

Making sure to glance ahead before turning the corner, Hunter didn’t notice the figure walking up behind him.

“Hunter.”

He jumped back in surprise as he heard a tiny but stern voice.

“Oh! ‘Morning May, I was actually just on the way to the kitchen when I remembered that I’d left my tablet in Bobbi’s room actually- while doing some surveillance that is- You know me, leaving my stuff around, so I thought-”

“Just keep it professional” May said, rolling her eyes as she walked away.

Hunter shuddered as he watched terrifyingly quiet agent walk away from him.

_I swear to god, that woman never sleeps...she's a tiny ninja (a terrifyingly tiny, ass-kicking_ _assassin)_

He almost didn’t notice the giggles coming from the engineer’s room as he walked past.

_I guess scientists don't sleep either_

 He smirked to himself as he headed on towards the kitchen. They thought that they were so sneaky but Hunter had known for quite some time that the super nerds had gotten together. It was obvious to him that they were in love, even if they didn’t yet realize it themselves. He recognized the way they looked at one another when they thought the other didn’t notice. That was how he looked at Bobbi when she smiled at his joke (or kicked his ass, even though it hurt like hell).

_Those idiots can't keep a secret from their friends; especially since they're all spies_

***

They settled with Daisy as their prank victim considering she was their friend and was probably the least likely to pull an ICER on them.

“So what did you have in mind for the you-know-what” Fitz whispered not so discreetly while walking past Jemma’s bench. It was several hours later and both scientists were working on their respective projects.

“Fitz, you do know we’re the only people in the lab” Jemma said, rolling her eyes beneath her bulky goggles.

“True, but you can never take too many precautions” he said, scanning the room for any onlookers.

“Don’t worry so much Leo” she stated while moving the sample to the centrifuge “If we can keep our relationship from the rest of the team, I’m sure we’ll have no trouble pulling a prank”

After carefully placing the specimen inside, she turned to her partner “So,” she started “do you remember in second year when Katie Browne caused that poor first years lab project to explode by adding a sodium-carbonate compound?”

“Yeah” he laughed at the memory of the poor kid having to explain to Professor Johnston that he did not intended to have his project explode in his face when he examined it.

“Well obviously we don’t want anything to explode that may be harmful, but I know of a certain acidic beverage and sugary sweet that has a similar affect”.

“Brilliant idea Simmons!” he said smiling “And I know just how we can execute this plan without a secret agent noticing”.

***

It was early the following afternoon when the young agent ended her combat class with May early and headed towards the kitchen.

She cursed as she tripped over an extension chord flailed across the hallway. There was enough god damn Christmas light around the base for Hydra to find them in space.

“Some secret spy organization” Daisy thought as she untangled her foot from the cluttered mess.

She huffed as she moved towards the fridge, wanting nothing more than a moment of peace without hearing one jingle or carol on the radio. It wasn’t that she hated the holidays, they just always reminded her of growing up without a family that would spend the time or money on her.

Grabbing ice from the freezer and a diet coke from the fridge, she failed to notice the small candy frozen inside the cube.

The result was not amusing.

Covered in the sticky soda, she then noticed the note attached to the bottle.

_“Hoping you Holidays are explosively festive! With love, F & S” _

It took a lot of effort not to laugh at the scientists joke and to be properly pissed at them.

“If that’s the best these dorks have they don’t know what’s coming to them”

Several ideas for revenge were already starting to form in her mind. With newfound determination, she headed off to clean up and then find Hunter. If she was going to do this right she was going to need help.


End file.
